harry potter et l'amour éternel
by gin'potter01
Summary: harry est dans sa 4éme année et il tombe amoureux mais que va til se passé avec voldemort? a vous de voir
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER SOUS LE CHARME D'UNE FILLE EXEPTIONNEL.

Chapitre 1:

Harry était sur sa 4éme année de poudlard .L'année précédente il avait enfin vu quelqun qu'il l'aimait son parrain Siruis Black .Harry n'avait jamais connu l'amour pour une fille,cependant à son entré en 4éme année il vut une fille qu'il l'attirait beaucoup.Il se demandait si il pouvait l'aimé car c'était Ginny Weasley la soeur de Ron son meilleure ami.

- "Salut Harry! dit ron

- Salut ron! ça va? lança Harry

Ron était un peu plus grand que Harry il était roux et il avait des taches de rousseure et lui contrairement à Harry il sortait déjà avec quelqun Hermione Granger.

-Pas trop.dit Ron

Harry voulut en savoir un peu plus car il était un peu curieux et il se hatta de demander a Ron pourquoi il n'allait pas bien jusqu'au moment ou Ron lui dit avant qu'il pose sa question.

-avec Hermionne on s'est disputé à cause de Patonron! bougonna Ron.

Patonron était le chat d'Hermionne il était gros roux et il adorait joué .

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé avec Patonron?demanda Harry

-Il c'est passé que Patonron a voulut mangé Coxigru tu c'est mon nouvelle hiboux qui remplace Croutard!

Croutard était un rat mais pas n'importe quel rat lui il était un animagus son vrai nom était Peter Petigrow.Il s'était échapé car Siruis voulait le tué car à cause de lui les parent d'Harry étais mort.Il avait dévoualé ou étais les parent de Harry Potter a Lord Voldemort le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.Harry s'échappait tous le temps des griffes de Voldemort sa fesait la 3éme année que harry combattait CELUI DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM! Harry lança un autrte sujet de conversation.

-Ron dit moui si je sortais avec quelqun que tu connait trés bien tu me ferait la tête?dit harry

-Mais du tous Harry , mais qui est-ce? interrogea Ron.

-C'est difficile à te le dire...Bon je me lance c'est Ginny.murmura Harry

-Ha! lança Ron

-Alors qu'est-ce-que tu en pense?

-Je ne vais rien dire sors avec ça ne me dérrange pas aprés tous je ne sort pas avec! repris Ron

Harry partis en laissant Ron seul.Hermionne s'approcha de Ron et lui fit ses excuses,et Ron accepta tous de suite.


	2. Chapter 2

DEUX GARCONS QUI SE BATTENT POUR LA MÊME FILLE

Chapitre 2:

Ginny Weasley était rousse avec des yeux bleus, elle était jolie, comme Harry le disait dans ses pensés.Au même moment où il s'appretait à aller voir Ginny,Drago Malfoy se mit en travers de son chemin:

"- Qu'est-ce-que tu fait là Malfoy?lança Harry

- Pourquoi tu me pose cette question? Tu devais pas te venger de quelque chose?interrogea Malfoy

Harry se souvint qu'un jour auparavant,il s'était battu avec Drago Malfoy qui l'avait désarmé et Harry lui avait dit qu'il allait se venger.

- Tu parles de l'autre fois?C'était juste pour te faire peur t'inquiete pas!répondit vite Harry

A peine fini sa phrase Malfoy cria:

-_Expelliarmus!_

Harry avait été propulsé en arrière à cause du sort que Drago lui avait envoyé. Aussitôt fait, Harry répondi à Malfoy en lui lançant:

-_Rictusempra!_

Drago se plia en deux, la respiration sifflante.Harry lui enleva se sort en prononçant ce sort:

-_Finite Incantatem!_

Et Malfoy pris ses jambes à son cou jusqu'à la grande salle.Harry repença à se qu'il allait faire avant qu'il ne soit coupé par Malfoy.Il voulait aller voir Ginny; elle était dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle faisait ses devoirs près d'un arbre.Harry s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut Gin'! rougit Harry

-Salut! répondit Ginny sans qu'elle pu voir que c'était Harry devant elle.Car deux auparavant Ginny fesait pleins de gaffes dès qu'elle voyait Harry.Elle leva la tête et elle le vit. Ginny devint rouge écarlate.

-Qu...Qu'est..ce..que tu fait là Harry? bégaya Ginny

- Je suis venu te demander ... comment te le dire... je voulait te demander si tu voulait sortir avec moi?demanda t-il

Elle devint encore plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire et elle lui répondit:

-Désolé Harry il faut que je réléchisse! Il y a déjà quelqu'un qui me la demandé et je lui ai dit que j'allais réfléchir!

-Si je ne suis pas impoli je pourrais savoir qui est-ce ?interrogea Harry

-C'est Drago Malfoy! dit timidement Ginny

-NON! MAIS, TU RIGOLES! rugit Harry

Harry parti furieux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre il était très dégouté des paroles qu'il avait entendu venant de la part de la fille qu'il aimait.

Ron le vit arriver fou de fureur il ne voulait pas lui poser la question"Pourquoi tu es furieux?"donc il se dit qu'il vallait mieux qu'il se taise pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne a lui et à Hermionne. Harry cria:

-STUPIDE MALFOY JE TE HAIS JE TE TUERAIT UN JOUR!cria Harry comme si il était devant lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SVP laisser moi des commentaires et je vous réponderait!

excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes je ne suis pas très bonne en français! bisous

la suite sera dans quelques jours!


End file.
